Hetalia One-Shots
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: This is dedicated to all different Hetalia one-shots my own ideas and requests from friends all rated M I am also open for requests from my readers so if you have a yaoi pairing you'd like me write for you don't hesitate to drop me a message or leave it in a review. Thanks for reading
1. GerMano

Never Giving Up

A/N: Hi there its been a while since I posted anything so here we go some GerMano there isn't enough of this pairing out there and it is my OTP. Also I shall be taking requests for Hetalia yaoi fanfictions so drop me a message or review with a pairing and a plot. I hope you enjoy this fic please R&R!

Romano's POV

I yawned as I headed to the kitchen nothing but a towel draped around my waist as I'd just got out of the shower I was surprised as I approached the kitchen to hear my fratello talking to someone. As I opened the door to see a certain German standing in my kitchen, my face hardened as I saw that potato bastard's blushing face. "Morning fratello~" my brother greeted me.

I glared at the German as I moved to stand in front of my fratello "what the hell do you want?! Damn potato bastard!" I growled out. as much as I'd love to say that I was protecting my fratello from a monster but in all honesty I was jealous of how close said German was with him, I want him to look only at me, but there was no way he'd be into someone like me who simply insulted him all the time. I didn't notice the eyes that were on me.

Before anyone could answer me I spoke once more "I'm going to my room! He better not be here by the time I'm dressed!" I growled out grabbing a tomato as I went mumbling to myself. "Damn potato bastard coming into my house hitting on my fratello!" I stormed up to my room and slammed the door sitting on my bed as my eyes watered a little "why doesn't he like me?!" Seeing how easily fratello clings to him and how he lets him each time it hurt me each time. Once again I was second to my fratello like always.

I placed the tomato on the nightstand before I slipped on a nearby pair of boxers before laying back on my bed burying my face into my pillow allowing my tears to run free. Fratello would be too busy fawning all over the potato bastard to even bother coming to see if he was alright so I pulled away from the pillow taking a bite out of my tomato now before burying my face into the pillow once more my thoughts filled with self-hate and of the potato bastard.

As my thoughts darkened like usual I heard a knock at my door. I sighed inwardly ignoring it hoping that they'd go away I just wanted to wallow in self-pity right now, but they knocked once more.

Ludwig's POV

I'd been listening to whatever Feliciano was saying as he sorted out something to eat. I was shocked when I saw Lovino storm into the room with just a towel covering his hips. I couldn't take my eyes off him a blush covering my cheeks. He moved to stand in front of is bruder glaring at me "what the hell do you want?! Damn potato bastard!"

As he screamed at me I couldn't help but notice a small bead of water sliding down his chest and I couldn't stop myself from licking my lips I hadn't even noticed how Feliciano had been watching me studying my reaction before either of us could respond to the fiery Italian he screamed out once more "I'm going to my room! He better not be here by the time I'm dressed!" with that he stormed off slamming the doors behind him.

I sighed once he was gone my body relaxing I had no idea why the fiery Italian hated me so much I mean he is incredibly sexy whenever he's angry but he's always angry at me for just breathing and looking in his general direction. My feelings were going nowhere I was starting to think that it was so helpless that I shall just give in. I released another sigh this one full of depression which Feliciano had clearly picked up on, he really wasn't as dumb as people made him out to be "Luddy…" he called out gaining my attention "you really like fratello right?"

My cheeks turned pink at that staring at the younger Italian like a deer caught in headlights "F-Feliciano…w-what…of course not..!" I mumbled out not really sure what to say now I was surprised that he started to shake his head at me as he walked up to me now taking my hands in his making me stare at him.

"Don't lie to me but more importantly don't lie to yourself anyone can see by watching you how you feel for my fratello. He may be a huge tsundere who doesn't show how he truly feels but I'm his fratello I can tell how he feels and he is deeply in love with you so don't give up on him."

I stared at the Italian my eyes stretched wide not expecting such a speech from the usually aloof Italian I was skeptical of the elder Italian actually liking me back but Feliciano was right on one thing I shouldn't give up on him I wanted him no matter what and I was going to make sure I got him no matter what. "You're right Feliciano…I'll be back…" I told him before heading out to the others room. Once outside his room I heard quiet sobbing and it broke my heart. I knocked on his foor as much as I wanted to just bust in there and hold him in my arms I didn't fancy getting hit in the balls.

When there was no answer but the sobbing stopped I frowned and knocked once more when he still didn't answer I opened the door anyway glancing at the bed seeing the Italian burying his face into the pillow. I walked over to the bed sitting on the edge reaching out a hand to gently rub his arm "L-Lovino…what's wrong..?" I asked softly not knowing how he would react to me.

I was surprised when he turned to me a fierce glare gracing his beautiful features "fuck off bastard go be with fratello!" he snarled out the venom in his vice when he said 'fratello' shocking me as he turned away once more his sobs becoming horse as he wiped as his tears away only for more to fall soon after. I reached out and pulled him into my lap hugging him tightly "b-bastardo…l-let go of me…" although he still cursed at me his fight was gone.

"What makes you think I'd prefer to be with Feliciano?" I asked the other as he gave up trying to fight me burying his face into my chest "no way would I ever prefer him to you…I love you…" he pulled away to glare at me his expression clearly showing his distrust in those words. We simply stared at each other for a moment till I just thought what the hell and leaned in to capture his lips it was now or never.

The Italian did nothing for a few seconds before he shut his eyes and he started to kiss back, for a moment I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. I placed my hands on his hips pulling him further into my lap as his arms wrapped around my neck. I deepened the kiss, licking his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted. I slid my tongue in exploring his hot wet cavern mapping it out.

I pushed the Italian down onto his bed climbing on top of him my hands slipping his boxers off, his cheeks flushed more now, I inwardly smiled this was a very different side to the fiery Italian that no one but I would see. Now he was naked under me I started on undressing myself, I smirked a little when the smaller Italian watched me, he unconsciously licked his lips as he eyed up my taught muscles as they worked on removing my trousers. Once I was finally naked as well I pushed him back into the mattress as I leaned down to place a rather possessive kiss onto his lips before placing butterfly kisses along his jaw till I reached his neck then biting and sucking on that spot roughly making sure the Italian was marked as mine. "No one can have you now not even that damn Spaniard that clings to you like glue!" I told him sky blue orbs locking with amber.

He puffed his cheeks out a little which made him utterly adorable "like I'd let anyone else touch me!" he declared "but the same goes for you no one can have you not even my fratello!" he growled out now. This made a small smile grace my lips. I leaned in kissing him once more my hands running up from his thighs to his stomach then to his chest making sure to brush his nipples causing him to moan out at the contact. I smirked and started to play with the sensitive nubs rubbing, pinching and rolling them. "B-bastardo…stop with…t-the foreplay…." I couldn't stop the smirk that appeared at this.

"Impatient much?" I asked teasingly which earned me a glare in return. I held my hands up in surrender "do you have any lube?" I asked him which caused him to blush deep red giving me the answer I needed. I glanced around the room spotting some hand cream on the table "be right back," I told him standing from the bed picking up the bottle before walking back to the bed, taking my place on top of the Italian once more.

I opened the bottle pouring a generous amount to my fingers before moving them to his entrance running a finger teasingly around his puckered hole gaining a strangled groan from him before I slipped the first finger past the tight rings of muscles. He shifted a little uncomfortably as I thrust my finger in and out "are you alright?" I asked wanting to make sure he wasn't in too much pain.

"F-fine j-just unusual...I need to get used to it…" he mumbled as he shifted again trying to get used to the sensation. I nodded and continued to thrust my finger into him until he seemed to have gotten used to it allowing me to add the second finger causing him to hiss a little at the stretch. I started to scissor them trying to stretch him as much as possible for what was to come not wanting to cause him too much pain as I am rather large. He soon got used to the two fingers thrusting into him allowing me to add the third and final finger stretching him that last bit. "C-come on…s-stop making me wait…" he groaned out.

I let out a small chuckle and removed my fingers causing him to let out a small whimper at the loss. "Lovino you are going to want to bury your face in the pillows to muffle the noise." He glared up at me clearly about to have a go at me for my comment but I beat him to it "its fine if you don't mind Feliciano hearing you…" his cheeks flared at that as he looked away mumbling curses, I couldn't help but find him absolutely adorable.

The Italian shoved his face into his pillows as I lined myself up with his entrance before I thrust into him making him scream into the pillows just as I'd suspected. Once fully sheathed inside him I kept still allowing him time to adjust to my huge girth. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes at the pain he was clearly feeling. I leaned in and kissed both of his eyelids before kissing his lips trying to distract him from the pain he was in.

Eventually he shifted his hips telling me he was ready for me to move so I started a slow pace as I placed butterfly kisses over his face and neck till he mumbled out , "f-faster…h-harder…" which spurred me on more as increased the speed and ferocity of my thrusts ramming into him now causing him to moan out now his eyes sliding shut as his back arched off the bed as a hand gripped at now tousled golden locks the other on the bed sheet. I lifted his leg up over my shoulder allowing me to thrust into him deeper than before, I'd clearly hit his prostate when he gave a loud cry and his eyes snapped open "a-again…hit that s-spot again…" he cried out.

My thrusts became rougher causing him to moan out louder, his entrance tightening then relaxing as he started to push back against me as I rammed into his prostate with each thrust. We were both a moaning mess as I slipped a hand around the others leg to take his erection into my hand pumping him in time with my thrusts causing him to moan more and his entrance to squeeze around my erection causing me to grunt out in an effort to stop myself from cumming before the Italian. I leaned forward to kiss him as I thumbed the slit making him moan into my mouth which I gladly swallowed.

I pulled away just enough so our lips just brushed as I reached out now to cup the others cheek running a thumb comfortingly over his cheek. I glanced up at the others curl and a thought popped into my head. I reached up now and gripped his curl causing him to shiver and close his eyes, a loud moan erupted from the others mouth as he came hard over our stomachs as I pulled on his curl now. A loud moan coming from his lips "L-Ludwig..!" he moaned out.

I groaned and thrust into him a little more, hard and fast as his walls tightened around my erection making it painful now. After a few more thrusts I came inside him hard, his entrance milking me of my seed. I moaned out his name "L-Lovino..!" I collapsed next to him pulling the now tired Italian into my chest "I love you…always have…" I mumbled against his ear causing his cheeks to flare bright red.

"I-I love you too…potato bastard…" he mumbled back into my chest as he buried his face in it. I chuckled a little and placed a kiss to the top of his head "b-bastardo…" he grumbled as I buried my face in to his hair closing my eyes.

A/N: I know that Feli was OOC but I didn't want him to be all ditsy in this fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review~


	2. RusEng

A Romantic Date With Russia

A/N: This was requested of me by a close friend on facebook. This is my first attempt at writing this couple and first time writing Russia ever so I apologise if he is OOC. I had a lot of fun writing this though so please R&R

Arthur's POV

I sighed softly as I stepped out of the shower, tonight was date night with Ivan and he'd demanded that I dress smart for the occasion I have no idea why he suddenly gave me a dress code for our date in all the months we've been dating he's never done so. This fact had me confused and intrigued and it also had me rather nervous about my attire and the date in general. I had absolutely no idea what the Russian had planned for the night I was just told to dress smart and to be ready by eight.

I draped a towel around my neck as I started to dry myself as I headed into my bedroom walking to my wardrobe. I picked up various suits before deciding on my emerald green suit, placing it on the bed I finished drying my hair then slipped on some boxers which had the Union Jack on them. Then I proceeded to get dressed fixing my hair as best I could then checking myself out in the mirror nodding to myself I put on smart black shoes then there was a knock on my door, opening it I found Ivan in a brown suit with a white shirt and his scarf wrapped around his neck he looked quite handsome "you are ready to go, da?" he asked as he eyed me up and down.

I found myself involuntarily blushing as he checked me out "y-yes I'm ready…" I replied as I stepped out of my door, Ivan took my hand and led me to a nice Jaguar F-Type that was clearly brand new it was a beautiful baby blue colour. "Nice car," I commented as he opened the passenger side door for me. This caused me to blush even darker red as I slid into the seat as the Russian closed the door before walking around to the driver's side getting in he started the engine then we both put our seatbelts on then he drove off to a Russian restaurant.

He parked the car and we got out heading into the restaurant Ivan spoke to the lady behind the counter "a reservation for two under Braginsky." She nodded ticking off his name before walking us to our table. Ivan pulled out my chair for me pushing it back in as I sat causing me to blush once more which caused my date to smile a slight chuckle leaving his lips of which I found rather cute. He took his own seat before we were given menus.

Ivan ordered beef stroganoff with a beer, I ordered knish with a kvass. As we waited for our food I gazed at the Russian who stared back at me, we remained like that for a while before I finally asked, "how come you are being such a gentleman…"

He laughed softly and reached out taking my hands in his own "I need a reason to want to take my boyfriend on a nice date?" he asked with a smirk before he brought one of my hands to his lips kissing my knuckles gently which made my cheeks flare once more.

"O-Of course not…" I replied mentally cursing myself for stuttering as it caused the Russian's smirk to widen but he said nothing more we just gazed at each other until or food came. We sat there in silence as we ate casually glancing at each other throughout. We were soon finished with our meals, we decided on getting some desert both of us ordered some lymonnyk which they soon brought out. As we started to eat I noticed that Ivan was giving one of the waiters a death glare confused by this but not wanting to ruin our date by asking about it I vowed to ask later, when we finished our meal I asked, "what now?"

He smiled standing and pulling out my chair "now we go for a nice walk in the park," he told me placing a hand on my hips pulling me to him to plant a chaste kiss to my lips his eyes on something or someone behind me as in warning him. When we pulled apart he took my hand in his and headed out, instead of heading to the car we headed down the road to a nice little park.

As we walked through the park hand in hand I couldn't help but gaze out in awe of how beautiful it was. He led me to the centre where a beautiful lake lay reflecting a full moon, it was so beautiful the lake the moon the many different kinds of flowers the colours and the warmth coming from Ivan's hand. I was gazing out at the scenery when I felt Ivan let go of my hand "Ivan..?" I questioned turning to look at him.

The moment my eyes landed on him I couldn't help but gasp my heart beating like crazy I thought it was going to break my chest. There in front of me was Ivan down on one knee a hand fishing a velvet box from his pocket holding it out towards me now as he lifted the lid revealing a simple gold band "Arthur Kirkland would you do me the greatest honour in becoming my husband?" he asked at last moonlight shining on his handsome face.

I thought for a moment my heart had stopped I remained silent for a few minutes trying to get my head around it,that Ivan had just proposed to me. When I snapped out of my daze I stuttered out, "y-yes of course!" a smile graced his lips as he stood now slipping the gold band onto my ring finger. He then pulled me close before planting a passionate kiss to my lips which I gladly returned "let's go to yours…" I mumbled against his lips.

He pulled away taking my hand in his as we headed back to the car. I couldn't stop glancing over at the other as he drove now it felt like I was dreaming but I wasn't. Once we pulled up outside his place we got out locked the car and then headed inside. The moment the door shut Ivan pushed me against it kissing me passionately. I moaned out into the kiss as he slid his hand into my jacket pushing it off my shoulders. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could carry me to the bedroom our lips never parting.

Once in his room he placed me on the bed as he started to undress so he wore nothing but his boxers and his scarf. I leaned forward resting on my elbows which was when I noticed rose petals placed over the bed sheets. This made me smile as he climbed over me straddling my hips now I licked my lips as I eyed up his toned body "like what you see?" he asked.

I chuckled a little smirking at him "why of course who wouldn't?" I asked with a chuckle eyeing his body again with undisguised lust clear in my eyes. He smirked and started to rub his hands over my chest making sure his hands grazed over my nipples making me gasp out. A wicked grin crossed his face, he leaned in to nip at a sensitive nub licking at it before sucking it making me moan out loudly "I-Ivan…" I moaned out. This spurred the Russian on as he started to unbutton my shirt opening it and licking his lips as he started placing kisses over my chest trailing them downwards to my stomach then he slid his tongue into my navel making me moan out "h-hurry…"

He smirked and slid his boxers off before removing my trousers boxers and all, he grabbed the lube "prep?" he asked and I shook my head, he poured a generous amount on his erection before lining up to my entrance he thrust all the way in, in one big thrust I cried out at the pain biting my bottom lip, no matter how often we had sex it always hurt a little without preparation he was just that big but I could take the pain. He started a relatively fast pace not giving me time to adjust not that I cared the pleasure he gave me was just too good.

"A-aahhhhh…I-Ivan…" I moaned out and bucked my hips up pushing back against him "s-so gooooooood…" I moaned out as my back arched in pleasure watching as he plowed me he looked so god like his muscles rippling as he thrust into me hard and fast oh god those muscles.

"You're so beautiful Arthur all sprawled out underneath me moaning out my name," he commented as he ran his hand up my body causing me to moan softly. He grabbed my leg lifting it above his shoulder the new angle allowing him to thrust in deeper which allowed him to hit my prostate making me cry out in pleasure. I reach out and grabbed his scarf using it to pull him down so I could kiss him passionately which he returned as my hand slid down my body till it reached my groin, I grabbed my erection and started to pump myself in time with his thrusts.

"H-harder..!" I moaned out and he happily obliged causing me to cry out louder my hand tightening around my length making me pant as I drew closer to my climax "c-close…" I panted out as I thumbed the slit he grunted as he leaned in again to kiss me once more.

"Cum for me Arthur…" he mumbled huskily against my lips. That alone had me shooting my load over my stomach and chest, my walls tightening around his erection made him start to thrust erratically as he grunted out showing he too was close to his climax I leaned in moving the scarf out the way and bit on to his neck sucking on the spot making him moan out his seed spilling inside me as he climaxed.

We panted as he pulled out and laid beside me, I removed my shirt throwing it to the floor as the other slipped his scarf off he then pulled me into his chest I smiled and snuggled into his hold "hey Ivan…at dinner you were glaring at one of the waiters…why?" I asked softly glancing up at his handsome face.

"Well he was eyeing up my gorgeous fiancée," he commented and placed a sweet chaste kiss to my lips tightening his hold around me now "we can't have that now, can we?" he asked.

I chuckled and turned to face him now "why of course we can't~" I told him with a smirk pecking his cheek before placing a soft kiss to the new love bite on his neck "now everyone will know that you belong to me…" I said softly Ivan simply captured my lips in a searing kiss.

The End

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I do hope that they aren't too OOC but I was asked for a romantic RusEng fic. Please Review. The next fic will be Itacest as requested. Also a huge thank you to all my readers.


	3. Itacest

A Romantic Night Between Brothers

A/N: this was requested of me so here it is a little Itacest smut~ I hope you all enjoy this fic. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Romano's POV

I sighed and wiped my brow as I slaved away making the perfect dinner for my dear fratello who was also my lover. He was currently out with the damn German potato eater much to y disdain. Either way it allowed me to put my plan into action I'd transformed our plain dining room to a romantic area the lights dimmed two candles lit on the table one by me the other by Feliciano's side of the table, red roses in the middle, rose petals scattered across the table scented candles were lit around the room to give a nice aroma while we ate and romantic music played making sure it wasn't too loud so we could still talk to each other without having to shout.

I checked the time fratello would be back soon, I ran to the food making sure it was ready and not burning. Serving up dinner of roast chicken with potatoes, carrots, peas and Yorkshire puddings, placing both plates on the table I awaited fratello's return. He soon returned calling out "fratello?"

"In the dining room…" I told him, he appeared around the corner but with the German in tow I glared at him , when he saw the dinner he mumbled something to my fratello before leaving. "Let's eat…sit down…" I told him sitting in my own seat and starting to eat.

"You did all this for me..?" he asked as he sat down now glancing around the room as he sat down now glancing around the room I nodded and he smiled more "thank you fratello~" he said with a grin as he tucked into it "this food is delicious~" he commented which caused me to smile slightly.

Once dinner was finished I put the dishes in the sink and blew out the candles "time for bed…" I said with a small smirk taking the other to our bedroom, we started to undress each other until we were both naked now. laying him back on the bed now I climbed on top of him leaning in to capture his lips with my own "fratello there isn't anything going on with you and that German is there?" I asked him now as I gazed down at him.

He gazed at me a smile gracing his lips now as he cupped my cheeks "fratello I love you I wouldn't cheat on you, Ludwig is just a friend I promise," he told me softly which caused a genuine smile to grace my lips as I placed a loving kiss to his lips.

He wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me closer now allowing me to deepen the kiss "I love you too~" I told him against his lips as I ran a hand along his lithe form causing his hips to buck and his length to rub against my own making us both moan out softly at the contact. I ground my hips against his now both our cocks starting to harden as we moaned out more.

I reached down taking both of our growing erections into my hand pumping them at a fast pace making us both groan and moan at the feeling. I leaned in and kissed him before trailing kisses along his jawline to his neck before going down to his chest kissing his nipple once before I nipped the sensitive nub causing him to cry out. a smirk graced my lips at this as I licked at the pink nub now making him moan as he bit onto his bottom lip. I moved to the other giving it the same treatment making him moan out more "L-Lovino…"

I then proceeded to place kisses even further down before dipping my tongue into his navel which made him gasp. They continued down a grin gracing my lips as I placed a kiss to the tip of his erection my hand still pumping us together. "I want to try a new positon tonight…." I told him as he looked at me confused. I released our now fully erect members as I told him to lay on his back spreading his legs in with his knees bent.

He followed my instructions and I slid in between his legs grabbing his side to lift his arse up placing a kiss to his stomach. I then thrust up into him making him moan out loudly. I used the grip on his side to lift him up and down as I thrust into him both of us moaning softly. He felt incredible as he moved his hips up and down with my help still his erection bouncing with him causing me to lick my lips a little as I watched it. I leaned in and kissed his lips eagerly licking at his bottom lip asking for entrance which he soon granted me slipping my tongue inside now I mapped out the inside of his warm wet cavern moaning softly into the kiss as I rubbed my tongue against his coxing it to play with mine as we started a battle for dominance which I soon won nipping at his bottom lip now.

I started to thrust into him now as a loud moan left my lips, Feliciano bit his bottom lip to try and muffle his loud moans now as I hit his prostate. His fingers clawed at my body now leaving red marks and drawing a little blood as his nails were a little sharp still. I dug my nails into his hips as I continued to guide his hips up and down.

His back arched in pleasure as his eyes slid shut mouth slightly open as he panted and moaned. I continued to thrust up into him moaning softly at his tight warmth "g-god it feels amazing…" I moaned out still thrusting into him.

I slid a hand up and down his chest softly, teasing the younger the Italian now "L-Lovi…" he moaned out. Thrusting up more I hit his prostate repeatedly causing him to moan out more not being able to hold the noises in anymore. When I slid my hand back down his body now I grabbed his throbbing erection pumping him time with my thrusts moaning out "f-feels so goooood…" he mumbled out panting.

I smirked a little at him holding his erection in a firm grip now making him whimper in need. I let go of him and pulled away which confused him. I simply shifted to my knees I grabbed his ankles holding them apart before thrusting into him once again this new positon making him moan out loudly at how much deeper I could penetrate him nudging his prostate harder now with each thrust. "M-more…L-Lovi…harder!" he moaned out.

I smirked at this as I obliged thrusting into him harder now making sure to hit that little bundle of nerves buried deep within him. His walls started to pulse around my length making me groan out. I knew the smaller Italian was near his climax now; I placed his legs over my shoulders. I leaned in to place a gentle kiss to his now swollen lips my hands placing feather light touches his chest and stomach making sure to brush his nipples causing him to groan out softly "c-close…L-Lovi…p-please…" he whined out as he opened his eyes slightly to looked up at me a pleading look in them now as he clearly wanted to cum here and now.

I pinched the base of his erection now to prolong the others orgasm causing him to whine out at being denied release. I wanted him to last as long as me tonight "L-Lovi…p-please…" he asked with a whine and a whimper. He bucked his hips up now trying to get some friction on his erection. I chuckled and shook my head at him now telling him 'nuhuh' placing a finger to my lips which caused him to whine out once more.

I leaned in now biting and sucking all over his stomach leaving love bites all over now. he moaned out softly at each bite, I loved watching him as he drew closer to his climax he was so beautiful. I started to thrust into him harder and faster now both of us moaning out and panting as he gave me puppy dog eyes asking for release which I denied still leaning in to place a kiss to his lips once more.

I shook my head at him "Not yet Feli…" I told him with a small smirk gracing my lips still pinching the others erection "let's try one more position…" I told him as I pulled his legs from my shoulders and sat back on my arse patting my lap "Sit here~"

He sat in my lap impaling himself on my shaft making us both moan out at the feeling god it was amazing, I placed my hands at his hips helping him to lift his hips up before dropping him back down. His eyes slid shut once more as the sensations ran over him as I watched my beautiful boyfriend and fratello ride me it was like a dream come true.

I decided to reward him for all his patience grabbing his throbbing length now pumping him roughly making him moan out as I thumbed the slit causing him to cum all over our chests. His walls tightening around my erection as they pulsated now felt too good as I came hard inside him coating his walls in my seed.

I panted and laid him down him on the bed pulling out of him and laying next to him on the bed. I pulled him into my chest he was barely able to keep himself awake as I leaned in to place a kiss to his forehead "sleep…" I mumbled and with that he fell into a deep sleep as I soon followed him.

The end

A/N: I hope this fanfic was alright please do review~ thank you all


	4. SpUk

One Night Stands Can Lead To More

A/N: So I wanted to write a little SpUk since its one of my favourite pairings so here we go~ I hope you enjoy and a huge thank you to all my readers for reading and reviewing my fics~ please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Antonio's POV

I walked into a pub as I'd decided to relax with a pint or two when I walked in I noticed a blonde guy sitting at the bar already on his third pint. He was cursing at nothing in particular as I took my seat beside him glancing at him I noticed how beautiful he was even with those huge eyebrows that seemed to go up into his hairline, he glanced at me "what are you looking at?!" he asked rudely.

I chuckled a little running my hand through my tousled chocolate locks "an incredibly sexy drunk Brit sitting next to me~" I commented a smirk gracing my lips now as his cheeks flared red from more than just the alcohol. "My names Antonio, yours?" I asked with another smirk.

"Arthur…" he commented eyeing me up and down clearly liking what he saw which had me smirking even more now, I ordered a beer from the barman who pulled one giving it to me, I took a sip as Arthur did the same.

I slipped a hand over to his running it up and down his arm slowly, he gazed back at me "interested?" I asked him as emerald orbs met matching emerald, he nodded causing me to grin, we finished our pints before heading out to the car park, I was surprised to have Arthur push me into the wall and practically jump me as he planted a kiss to my lips. I put my hands on his hips pulling him closer both of us moaning as our hips brushed together.

I ground my hips against his making us both moan out rather loudly gaining us some dirty looks and rude comments by some people heading into the pub. We ignored their disgusting comments focused just on each other "c-car…" I grunted out and he nodded.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my car unlocking it I got inside putting the seat down all the way then getting Arthur to sit on my lap, staring up at him I smiled "you really are so beautiful…" I said a hand moving up to cup his cheek thumb rubbing his cheek gently as his cheeks flushed at that as he started to grind down on me once more. I slid m hands up his shirt letting my fingers brush against dusty pink nipples causing him to gasp out now. "So very beautiful in every single way…"

He smirked a little and leaned down kissing me once more as he started to open my shirt as he trailed kisses down my body "you have a very sexy body…" he mumbled before placing a kiss to a tanned nipple causing me to moan out softly.

I ran my hand up his shirt rubbing his back lightly which caused him to shiver at my touch, once hand slid down to go into his pants grabbing his arse causing him to groan out "c-can't wait…" he grumbled now.

I chuckled a little and slid his trousers down before working on my own I looked at him "Prep?" I asked of which he shook his head at "alright but you will be in a lot of pain tomorrow…" I told him with a light kiss to the lips one of my hands went to his hips the other to steady my erection as I helped to guide him down on me.

He cried out in pain and pleasure as he continued to push himself down on me till I was fully sheathed inside him, he had time to adjust to my huge size before eventually starting a relatively slow pace as I thrust into him. He groaned out his eyes closing as he got used to the feeling.

I put both my hands on his arse helping him move up and down groaning at his tight heat, god he felt amazing. "S-so good…" I moaned out softly starting to thrust into him now meeting him coming back down perfectly.

"Y-your cock is so…b-big…I f-feel so full…" he moaned out as he started to move his hips faster now losing himself in the feelings of pleasure he was experiencing. In the throes of passion he looked even more beautiful.

I couldn't help but wonder what made this beautiful angel resort to alcohol tonight not that was complaining being able to have this beautiful sexy angel riding me was beyond my wildest dreams but I couldn't help but wonder why, maybe he'd just experienced heart break.

I cupped his cheeks bringing him down for a kiss as I started to thrust up into him harder now as I couldn't help thinking 'if anyone hurt this man I'd beat the shit out of them' with this thought I gave a particularly hard thrust making him moan out loudly.

I took his erection into my hand now pumping him in time with our movements making him moan out even more. He placed his hands to my chest to steady himself as I pounded into him my hand still working on his erection letting my thumb run over the tip a few times.

He came with a loud scream his fingers digging into my chest now causing me to wince in pain but I did my best to ignore it, his walls tightening around my erection and with a few more hard thrusts I came hard coating his walls with my cum. He panted and collapsed on my chest I cupped his cheeks before saying, "mi angel hermoso~"

With that he fell asleep totally spent, I smiled and placed the blanket from my back seat over us holding him close to me "te amo…" I whispered I couldn't explain why I had such strong feelings for this stranger but I did.

The End

A/N: I hope they aren't too OOC I hope you enjoyed it please review.


End file.
